Katsumi Yowane
Katsumi Yowane was the daughter of Sara Simawari and Kato Yowane,Shin Yuki's crush and the only one with the susano'o don't having the sharingan Background As a little girl she was bullied by other academy students,she was a lonely girl when her mom died she was so sad so she moved on with her dad and made her life there, in the chunin exams she met Shin,but she thinked he was an annoying boy and also she fighted with him,she winned the fight againts Shin but she didn't care about it,she was a cold girl as a genin so she didn't care about others in the final fight againts her cousin Sora Simawari the fight didn't begin beacuse of Orochimaru,after Hiruzen's dead she returned to Otogakure,when she returned to her house she saw her father hurted and she runned to save him with Medical ninjutsu but his father died,she returned to konoha were her cousin lived and start to learn more about konoha and she started to be happier than with her father after that time she saw Shin again and started to smile,then she and shin became a couple and began to do missions together,when the fourth great ninja war started she was fighting with Ameyuri Ringo alongside Shin but when she helped Shin Ameyuri attacked her in her back and killed her,she was also reincarnated later by Kabuto and fighted againts Shin,she was sealed after shin made an ice dome around her Personality in Part I she was serious girl,she didn't like annoying people or people who talked to much in Part II she started to smile to everyone and helped academy students on their training Appearance she had yellow hair and purple eyes like all the Yowane clan,she also liked colour purple she used purple in all her clothes in part I she used a tube top shirt,black shorts with her ninja sandals she use her konoha band in her head like sakura and she used ninja gloves in part II she used a dress with her ninja sandals and her headband Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT